


Maybe Death's an Adventure, But Who Wants to Wait?

by tuesday



Category: A Softer World
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it dangerous?" she asks, always asks, and smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Death's an Adventure, But Who Wants to Wait?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharetr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/gifts).



> There are a bunch of strips referenced here, of which I will actually put together a list later. Happy Yuletide!

"Is it dangerous?" she asks, always asks, and smiles. Her mother doesn't approve, but her mistakes aren't regrets, only fond memories, and she collects scars like souvenirs.

"I got this one in Vegas," she tells her first boyfriend, and if it's all lies, what does it matter if it's more exciting than the truth?

"That one," she says to the third girl she fucks, who is fingering the bite-mark on her thigh, "was a zombie." The boyfriend hadn't been very good at giving head, or finding food, but she was almost disappointed that she didn't turn.

When the doctor raises both eyebrows at her broken legs, she says, "I wasn't really cut out to be another boy wonder." Sidekick was never her dream job, anyway.

She dives off rooftops, drifts down waterfalls, flees the paparazzi once or twice. She gets a DUI in Dallas, but she avoids the kidnapping charge. (The papers say they never find the body, but no one ever looks for zombies very hard.)

She stays with a witch for seven months, asks, "What scars will you leave?"

"None," the witch swears. "None."

(She wishes the witch had lied.)

"Someday," her dad says when she drags in again with a concussion, a new tattoo in the form of five long lines across her forearm, and more memories than she can explain in the time it takes her to vomit up her stomach in the planter in the hall, "you'll get yourself killed."

"Promise?" she asks, and she laughs at his tears. He's always said life's an adventure. What, did he think she'd want a boring one?


End file.
